


Lying to yourself

by Izumi_Silverleaf



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Silverleaf/pseuds/Izumi_Silverleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Avengers.<br/><i>"Loki espera mil cosas en su vuelta a Asgard. La humillación de caminar hasta el palacio  cargado en cadenas, como una muestra más de su derrota, un juicio público para mostrar a todo el reino lo bajo de su caída, cualquier cosa."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying to yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Beteado por mi maravillosa padawan Zyan92 y la bellísima liz811. Juro que han hecho hasta lo imposible, así que el resto de errores son totalmente culpa mía.

 

 

 

Loki espera mil cosas en su vuelta a Asgard. La humillación de caminar hasta el palacio  cargado en cadenas, como una muestra más de su derrota, un juicio público para mostrar a todo el reino lo bajo de su caída, cualquier cosa.

  
Lo que no espera, en cambio, es encontrarse de inmediato frente a Odín en la sala del trono, como si aquello fuese una simple audiencia y no su juicio. Incluso la mordaza le es retirada por Thor, con dedos suaves y cuidadosos, en un gesto de magnanimidad que se niega a apreciar.

  
"Padre" dice Thor, apoyando a Mjölnir sobre el suelo al tiempo que se inclina frente al trono. "Lo he traído."

  
Loki no se inclina, demasiado orgulloso aún para claudicar, y Odín ni siquiera lo mira mientras escucha a Thor narrar lo sucedido en la tierra; la destrucción y el caos, el terror, la batalla contra los Chitauri y su derrota a manos de aquel puñado de humanos insignificantes. Loki se niega siquiera a parpadear.

  
Una vez que Thor termina, Odín parece meditar sus palabras un largo momento, antes de volverse y mirar a Loki por primera vez.

  
"¿Hay algo que quieras decir en tu defensa, Loki?"

  
Loki lo mira, desafiante, sin decir una sola palabra; después de todo, no hay forma de escapar del castigo de Odín. La lengua de plata no tiene nada que decir.

  
El que responde, apenas un latido después, es Thor.

  
"Loki se entregó" dice con suavidad, como si aquello significara algo. “En nombre de eso, pido piedad en su sentencia”.

  
No es una mentira, en realidad, pero tampoco es la verdad y Loki siente la furia hervir en su sangre al notar que aún ahora Thor trata de protegerlo. Como si todo lo sucedido entre ellos no importara. Como si Loki en verdad deseara ser salvado.

  
Sin embargo se traga la rabia y no responde, manteniéndose impasible mientras Odín lo mira, considerando la sentencia.

  
"Eres orgulloso y cruel. Un niño caprichoso que no sabe el daño que puede provocar" dice al final y duele, pues son las mismas palabras que antes dedicara a Thor. "Estarás encerrado en las mazmorras hasta que comprendas el dolor que has causado, a cuantos has lastimado. Hasta que te arrepientas de tus actos y seas capaz de aceptar responsabilidad por ellos.”

  
Loki no responde y mantiene la cabeza en alto mientras es escoltado de la sala, sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada a Thor.

  
  


_XXX_

 

 

  
Las mazmorras en Asgard son frías, ubicadas al borde mismo del abismo, y esa es una ironía en la que Loki prefiere no pensar, no cuando aún recuerda la caída helada e interminable a la que conduce, donde no hay nada más a qué aferrarse que los propios recuerdos que se pierden en la inmensidad.

  
No intenta escapar, pues sabe que es inútil. Si bien Odín no lo despojara de sus poderes, sabe que su magia no funciona en aquel lugar; no en vano fuera él mismo quien se asegurara de colocar aquella protección en las celdas, en aquel lejano tiempo cuando aún trataba de impresionar a Odín con su poder.

  
El trato que recibe es considerado y es tal vez eso lo que lo enfurece más. Su celda es amplia y la comida es buena y es casi como si aquello no se tratara de un castigo en realidad. Le hace desear gritarle a aquellos guardias de ojos helados que lo odien, que es un traidor; exigirles que dejen de tratarlo como a un niño malcriado cuando en realidad es un monstruo que estuvo a punto de llevar un planeta entero a la guerra.

  
Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, se obliga a calmarse. Aún no tiene ninguna palabra que ofrecerle a Asgard.

  
  
Su primera visita llega una semana después, en medio de la noche. Loki sabe que se trata de Thor desde el primer instante, pues el sonido de sus pasos, fuerte y ágil al mismo tiempo, es uno que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

  
Loki cierra los ojos, fingiendo dormir, cuando Thor se acerca, aunque sabe que no hay forma de que un truco tan simple pueda engañarlo. Sin embargo Thor se limita a observarlo desde el otro lado de los barrotes, en ese silencio incómodo del que cuelgan miles de palabras sin decir, antes de simplemente dar media vuelta y salir sin mirar atrás. Loki lo escucha detenerse a hablar un momento con los guardias, su voz apenas un murmullo en la oscuridad, y por un momento está tentado a llamarlo, a pedirle que regrese.

  
Se muerde los labios y no lo hace, mientras escucha el eco de la voz de Thor morir entre las sombras. No es algo que importe en realidad.

  
  


_XXX_

 

 

Thor vuelve tres días después, inesperado y vibrante, a la caída de la tarde.

  
“Loki” llama frente a su celda y no se sorprende al no recibir una respuesta. “ _Hermano_ ”

  
Loki le concede una mirada, apartando brevemente la vista del techo y volviendo inmediatamente después a su posición original.

  
“He tratado de convencer a nuestro padre de permitirme traerte algunos libros de tu habitación, sin embargo me ha sido negado” dice, y si ve las manos de Loki crisparse levemente ante la mención de Odín, decide ignorarlo. “Así que si no se te permite leer, supongo que tendré que hacerlo para ti”

  
Muy en el fondo, Thor espera conseguir una reacción con aquello. Espera sorpresa, gritos, incluso burlas –espera, tal vez, incluso una sonrisa, de esas que eran capaces de robarle el aliento–. Pero también espera que Loki permanezca tendido con la mirada perdida en la nada, ignorándolo, por lo que no se sorprende cuando es justamente eso lo que obtiene. Así que se limita a suspirar mientras se sienta sobre el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared que divide la celda de Loki de la contigua, y sin esperar una respuesta comienza a leer para él.

  
  
Las visitas de Thor se vuelven continuas después de eso. Suele visitarlo por las tardes, aunque no tiene un horario definido y Loki sospecha que debe escabullirse de Odín para verlo, pero aún así Thor se las arregla para acudir diariamente a la celda de Loki para leerle pasajes de la gloriosa historia de Asgard, de todas aquellas leyendas que aprendieran cuando niños, o para hablarle acerca de las novedades en el reino.

  
(Loki deja su posición habitual, tendido sobre el colchón mirando al techo, a partir de la doceava visita. Cuando llega esa tarde Thor lo encuentra sentado en el piso, cercano a los barrotes y al sitio que usualmente ocupa él mismo, con la espalda contra la pared y los ojos cerrados. Thor se traga las palabras que pugnan por salir de sus labios, esas que sólo conseguirían que Loki volviera al otro extremo de la habitación, y se limita a comenzar a leer, sin dejar de sonreír en toda la tarde.)

  
  


_XXX_

 

 

  
El paso de los días en la celda comienza lentamente a aclarar la mente de Loki. _Afrentas imaginarias_ dijo Thor en la tierra, cuando lo increpara por su caída, y poco a poco Loki se ve obligado a reconocer la verdad en ello. Su memoria es aún brumosa y pálida, teñida con el terror del abismo, pero lo suficientemente clara para que Loki pueda obtener respuestas.  Recuerda sus planes rotos y sus esperanzas, sus ansias de mostrarse digno príncipe de Asgard y el rechazo de Odín al borde del precipicio, la decepción en su mirada. Recuerda el dolor y el odio bullendo en sus venas, verdades y mentiras mezcladas en su mente, y su último intento por obtener una reacción de Odín al soltar el cetro del que colgaba toda su vida. Pero también recuerda a Thor aferrando el cetro, no dispuesto a dejarlo ir aún cuando no había posibilidades de salvarse ninguno de los dos. Recuerda la desesperación en sus ojos en contraste con la frialdad de la mirada de Odín y no puede evitar preguntarse, no por primera vez, si no fueron sus ambiciones mismas las que estuvieron equivocadas desde un principio.

  
“¿Por qué?” Pregunta en voz baja una noche, mientras Thor lee, casi esperando no ser escuchado.

  
Son las primeras palabras que pronuncia desde su vuelta a Asgard y el efecto es inmediato. Thor se levanta, aferrando los barrotes de la celda para mirarlo y es todo tan absurdo, el hecho de poder provocar una respuesta tan absoluta en Thor con tan sólo un par de palabras, que Loki se reiría si no estuviera tan cansado.

  
“Loki...” susurra Thor y lleva el corazón en la mirada, la esperanza y el miedo por igual.

  
“¿Por qué sigues intentando salvarme?” pregunta. “¿Por qué no te limitas a rendirte, como todos los demás?”

  
Los dedos de Thor se cierran con más fuerza alrededor del metal, como si no quisiera nada más que romper la absurda barrera que los separa.

  
“Porque no estoy dispuesto a perderte, Loki.”

  
Sus ojos relucen, azules y brillantes, llenos de convicción como en cada una de las batallas que pelearan lado a lado y, tras un instante, Loki aparta la mirada.

  
“Buenas noches, Thor” dice, mientras se levanta con agilidad de su posición junto a la reja y se dirige hacia el colchón, tendiéndose de espaldas a él.

  
Thor permanece aún un momento frente a la celda observándolo, aferrado a los barrotes, antes de suspirar y retirarse lentamente. Loki escucha los pasos alejarse y se dice que no hay motivo alguno por el que aquel sonido parezca romper su corazón en pedazos.

  
  


_XXX_

 

  
  
Las visitas se interrumpen súbitamente tras aquella noche. Loki supone que es lógico, que en realidad nunca ha habido motivo alguno para que el hijo dorado de Asgard quisiera siquiera mirar a un traidor como él y que Odín finalmente ha conseguido abrir los ojos de Thor a esa verdad.

  
Se repite eso una y otra vez, obligándose a creerlo, hasta que escucha resonar los cuernos de batalla.

  
  


_XXX_

 

  
  
_[Si fallas, si el Tesseract nos es negado, no habrá reino, ni luna estéril, ninguna grieta donde no podamos encontrarte.]_

  
El aire es espeso y nauseabundo con el olor a sangre – _Sangre Chitauri_ dicen sus sentidos y Loki no sabe si sentirse aliviado o aterrorizado ante la perspectiva– y el hecho mismo de que el aroma sea capaz de alcanzar incluso las mazmorras habla demasiado sobre la situación de la batalla, por lo que, cuando las puertas se abren para mostrar a Thor en armadura completa y con Mjölnir en mano, Loki ni siquiera se sorprende.

  
“Estamos sobrepasados” dice, y es el tono lo que delata cuán exhausto está.

  
“Lo sé” dice Loki, recordando el tamaño de los ejércitos Chitauri. Y agrega después, porque no hay objeto en pretender ignorancia “¿Vas a entregarme?”

  
La mirada de Thor se endurece ante esto, como si la idea misma lo ofendiera.

  
“No”  responde, abriendo la celda y lanzándole su propia armadura a los pies. “He venido por tu ayuda para derrotarlos.”

  
Loki no puede evitar la risa que escapa de sus labios.

  
“Siempre he sabido que eres idiota, pero esto son nuevos límites incluso para ti, Thor” dice, con todo el veneno posible en la voz. “¿Abrirás esta puerta para mi, esperando que te siga ciegamente, como un perro? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no huiré de inmediato o intentaré matarte en medio del fragor de la batalla?”

  
Thor lo mira un momento, con la decisión marcada en cada línea de su rostro.

  
“El alto consejo entero votó en contra de esto, usando tus mismos argumentos” responde, poniendo una lanza en sus manos. “Tal vez sea un idiota, pero abriré esta puerta porque confío en ti”

  
  


_XXX_

 

 

 

La batalla es larga y encarnizada, pues aún contra la fuerza de Asgard la superioridad numérica de los Chitauri es un arma poderosa, sin embargo no lo suficiente para derrotar a los príncipes de los Aesir. El tiempo se extiende sin contabilizar y en algún momento Loki no puede evitar pensar que es extraño, la facilidad con la que ambos caen en la antigua familiaridad de la lucha, peleando lado a lado como cientos de veces hicieran antes, en perfecta sincronía y movimiento.

  
Thor se mueve a su lado, blandiendo a Mjölnir y apilando guerreros Chitauri con cráneos destrozados a sus pies, mientras Loki se encarga de los vehículos voladores con su magia y utiliza sus clones como una distracción para apoyar a Thor. Puede escuchar al resto de guerreros a su alrededor, el eco de los escudos y las espadas chocando y piensa que no es suficiente, que los Chitauri siguen llegando y que necesitan detenerlos, pues los guerreros de Asgard están exhaustos y no soportarán mucho más.

  
Es sólo un instante el tiempo que toma, un segundo en el que Loki desvía la mirada, buscando la nave nodriza entre todas las que flotan en el cielo, cuando escucha un gemido ahogado a su espalda. Cuando se vuelve ve a Thor con una rodilla en el suelo y sangre goteando de su muslo mientras un Chitauri apunta el arma a su pecho y la reacción es automática. Loki no sabe cómo ha llegado a sus manos, pero siente el mango del cuchillo tibio contra su piel cuando lo lanza, con furia ciega, hacia el Chitauri, escuchando casi con placer el crujido húmedo con el que atraviesa la máscara y se clava en uno de sus ojos, matándolo al instante.

  
Thor está en pie de inmediato a su lado y la batalla continúa, así que Loki ignora el leve temblor en sus manos, la adrenalina que corre a toda velocidad por sus venas y se concentra nuevamente en pelear. No ha sido más que un impulso, simple instinto tomando las riendas por un segundo, pero aún así Loki sabe, por la rápida sonrisa ladeada que le dirige Thor, que sus acciones no han pasado desapercibidas.

  
Son ambos al final quienes destruyen a la nodriza, que se esconde al borde mismo del abismo, bajo los restos del Bifrost. Loki es quien la descubre y el trueno de Thor el que la hace pedazos, acabando con la lucha. Al igual que en la tierra, una vez que se destruye la nave los soldados caen al suelo fulminados, como muñecos rotos, y el alivio de los guerreros es casi palpable en el ambiente. Hay gritos y vítores cuando Thor aterriza en medio de ellos; las lanzas y las espadas resuenan contra los escudos una vez, como grito de victoria, y Loki se limita a sonreír con levedad desde el borde de la multitud, consciente de que esa es la llamada para su salida del escenario.

  
Cuando Thor voltea para buscarlo entre los guerreros, Loki ya ha desaparecido.

 

 

_XXX_

 

 

  
Los bosques en Asgard son espesos y profundos, extendiéndose hasta los últimos confines del reino; son pocos los que se atreven a cruzarlos, sin embargo Thor sabe que hay pequeños claros entre la espesura, zonas luminosas y frescas en el opresivo verano de Asgard donde Loki solía esconderse, con sus libros y su magia, cuando el ambiente en la corte se tornaba intolerable para él.

  
Es por eso que no le sorprende encontrarlo allí ahora, con una pequeña hoguera en medio del bosque, casi como si estuviera esperando su llegada.

  
Loki ni siquiera se levanta cuando Thor aterriza frente a él.

  
“Creí que te habrías ido” dice, dejando caer con un golpe seco el martillo al piso.

  
“Yo también” responde Loki. Hay un instante de silencio, mientras Loki mira fijamente las llamas de la hoguera, antes de que hable nuevamente. “No voy a volver a la celda.”

  
“Lo sé” dice Thor y espera hasta que Loki levanta la mirada para continuar. “Pero no voy a dejarte ir, Loki.”

  
“¿Eres estúpido acaso?” sisea Loki, con toda la rabia que ha guardado por meses destilando en cada sílaba, levantándose para encararlo. “Soy el dios de los engaños, el traidor a Asgard. Nunca voy a cambiar, Thor. No dejaré de mentirte. ¿De qué otra forma podrías tenerme si no dentro de una jaula?”

  
Thor no desvía la mirada un segundo.  

  
 “Lo único que quiero es tenerte de regreso” responde sin dudar.

  
Loki ríe ante eso, volviendo a mirar las llamas.

  
“¿Para qué querrías eso?” dice y hay un leve trazo de amargura en su voz. “No soy tu hermano y lo sabes.”

  
 _“Te quiero a ti”_ dice Thor, antes de avanzar el par de pasos que lo separan de Loki para tomarlo por la cintura y besarlo.

  
Es como si hubiera electricidad entre ellos, estática acumulada con los años que se libera en una explosión. El primer contacto es suave, tentativo, y es la sorpresa la que mantiene a Loki en su lugar, sabiendo que no debería y deseando al mismo tiempo dejarse llevar. Es un instante después, cuando siente a Thor intentar apartarse, que toma la decisión. El beso que responde es fuerte, casi agresivo, como una más de sus batallas; Loki le muerde con fuerza el labio inferior, a punto de hacerlo sangrar, para después deslizar con suavidad la lengua sobre la piel herida, al tiempo que lo aferra por los hombros, previniendo cualquier intento de separación que pudiera venir después. Thor gruñe como respuesta, sin dejar de besarlo, subiendo una mano hasta su nuca y enredando los dedos entre sus mechones, acercándolo aún más.

  
El beso sabe a cobre y a adrenalina, a todas las palabras que han quedado sin decir. Loki gime cuando Thor lo atrapa contra un árbol, sin delicadeza, apoyando una mano sobre el tronco y manteniendo la otra sobre la cadera de Loki, presionando con su cuerpo. Es Loki quien desliza una pierna entre las de él, casi con delicadeza, ondulando suavemente la cadera al tiempo que lame la columna de su cuello y Thor jadea porque lo siente rígido contra la tela, contra sí mismo y es demasiado, todo, el calor y el aire mismo que vibra entre ellos, la pasión que ruge en sus venas.

  
Thor se encuentra desatando con manos torpes las cintas de sus pantalones, ambos, mientras Loki ríe, cálido y sin aliento sobre su cuello, las manos deslizándose febrilmente sobre su espalda, y siente como el aliento se les escapa cuando los toma en su mano, acariciando casi con fiereza, la piel ardiendo bajo su toque. Es rápido y sin ritmo, las caricias de Thor cada vez más erráticas en tanto se acercan al clímax; Loki jadea su nombre una y otra vez sobre su piel, como una letanía, enterrando las uñas en su espalda y Thor sabe que aquello no puede durar mucho más. Así que vuelve a enredar los dedos en el cabello de Loki, obligándolo a levantar el rostro para besarlo una vez más, lamiendo los gemidos de sus labios mientras aumenta la velocidad hasta sentir a Loki tensarse en sus brazos, dejándose ir…

  
Sus piernas ceden en algún momento y ambos se deslizan al descuido hacia la base del árbol, aún abrazados. Se siguen besando, con languidez, hasta que sienten que el mundo vuelve a estar en su debido lugar bajo sus pies y aún después, como recuperando el tiempo perdido.

  
“¿Te quedarás?” pregunta Thor en algún punto, rozando sus labios.

  
Loki se mueve entre sus brazos, incómodo, y desvía la mirada sin responder. La noche es aún joven y ambos están exhaustos y aunque las palabras siempre han sido más un obstáculo que un puente entre ellos, es una pregunta que Thor tiene que hacer.

  
“Promete que te quedarás hasta el amanecer” pide en un susurro, negándose a soltarlo. “Promete que estarás aquí cuando despierte y yo me encargaré del resto.”

  
El claro queda en silencio y Thor siente a su corazón saltarse un latido, temiendo haber dicho las palabras equivocadas. Pero un momento después siente a Loki relajarse, inclinándose para apoyar la frente en su hombro.

  
“Lo prometo” dice suavemente y Thor sabe que es verdad.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, música. Todo esto es culpa de _Lying to Yourself_ de Example y _The End_ de The Classic Crime.


End file.
